heylin rai
by thepinkhatter
Summary: Jack is chosen to turn raimundo to the dark side but what if things turn out the other way round? jackxrai
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: okay this is a jack/ rai fic, it'll never be as good as "crouching dragon, hidden genius" or "vanilla", btw slash fics I adored, but I hope to at least get a couple of reviews (; man I feel pathetic), so enjoy

**Prologue: (troubled warrior)**

Raimundo let out a long sigh as he got up, across from him was an old man with pale blue eyes, he stood in a battle stance, but on his face was a look of worry

"Why do you not fight back young one?" master fung asked

"You're just too good for me master fung" raimundo laughed weakly, thinking back on how master fung just threw him at the ground, but he knew that wasn't the case

"I seriously doubt that raimundo, is there anything on your mind?" he looked concerned

raimundo hesitated should he tell master fung of his worries, the burden of being leader and having everyone trust in you, the fact that he now has to spar with master fung made him feel anything but important, it just showed how much he was needed, and raimundo didn't really want that, responsibilities tying him down, making him feel that he just cant handle it

"Nothing" raimundo replied at last, not wanting to think about his greatest concern

"Well then young dragon of the wind, why don't you take the rest of the day of? Hmm?"

"yes sir" raimundo smiled then ran out of the training hall where he and master fung were just sparring, instead of heading towards his friends he headed towards the forest to clear his head, if he hadn't been so concerned with his greatest worry he might have noticed the bird circiling over head

"Well isn't that interesting" laughed the voice belonging to Hannibal bean; in his root like hands he held the mind reader conch

**Chapter one: (the start of a plot)**

raimundo looked into the reflection of his own worried green eyes, the wind around him lashed out at trees pulling at his own chocolate brown hair, tugging raimundo's robes revealing his strong bronze colored shoulder, creating a miniature tornado around the agonized shoku warrior, his repressed emotions voiced by the howling of the winds, an eerie laughter seemed to echo through out the scene, yet it was unheard by the distressed monk, a pale teen looked down at this scene with his dark crimson eyes, the laughter still ringing in his ears

"do you see why I called you here?" asked the voice of Hannibal bean, jack repressed a shudder but was sure that the bean had noticed as he was sitting on his shoulder, wiry tentacles stroked jacks pale ears "have you realized what only _you_ can do for me?" he continued nearly spitting in jacks ear

"n-no" jack stuttered wishing he knew why he now sat here uncomfortably in Hannibal's tree watching an image of the leader of the xiaolin monks through Hannibal's magical birds, ying yang's, eyes

"Can't you see what raimundo's thinking?" chortled the bean

"No" answered jack but he wished he could after looking at raimundo's distressed state

"Oh but my dear boy, I can" Hannibal chuckled

"wha- what is he thinking?" jack asked after a while

"He's worried about reverting to the heylin life"

"Huh?! Why!? He's the _leader_! So why?" jack asked in surprise

"Because he thinks the xiaolin life pales in comparison to the heylins"

"So why are you telling me this?" asked jack

"Because you're the one who's going to have to bring him to the heylin side"

"What why me?!"

"Because out of all the criminals raimundo likes_ you_ best"

Jack felt his cheeks going red "why?" jack asked wishing Hannibal would stop stroking his ears

"Because you have the most in common, if there ever was a guy raimundo would have preferred to be friends with it would be you" Hannibal cooed "that's part of the reason he wants to be on the heylin side"

Jack blushed even harder; Hannibal continued "so I need you to seduce raimundo to the heylin side"

"S-se-seduce?!!" flushed jack

"Yes silly boy" Hannibal threw back his head and laughed

'What if I don't want to?" jack asked defiantly yet shaking in his one size fits all jet bootsu's

Hannibal drew back a tentacle and thrust it through jacks' earlobe piercing it drawing droplets of blood in the process, jack screamed with pain and shock

"then this would happen, but only _if _" Hannibal crowed, Still hanging on to jacks ear, squealing jack grabbed the bean and threw him off his ear only worsening the pain, Hannibal landed on ying yang's back laughing "next time it'll be your lungs"

"What you're too tiny!" jack exclaimed sounding more confident than he felt

"But chase isn't" threatened Hannibal "and you know how much he loves exterminating pests like you"

Jack's thin frame trembled at the thought of chase's claws piercing one of his lungs; he bit his lip then nodded silently

Authors note: I know it's really short, and kinda creepy how Hannibal kept stroking jacks ear, but I'm trying to keep him in character, as I type I am hoping you may forgive this insolent, sluggish, idle excuse for an author, and please review or I'll burst


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two: ( between a bean & a hard place)**

Raimundo inspected the damage that he had accidentally caused broken branches littered the woods earthy floor leaves showered the floor the trees that hadn't been uprooted stood sadly their branches bare

"wooow!! Lookit whacha did!" exclaimed a familiar voice, raimundo turned to see jack strutting towards him a forced smile on his lips

"What do you want, spicier?" sighed raimundo

"To ask you something" Spicer replied

"Okay shoot"

"What so great about being good?" jack asked like he knew what raimundo was thinking

"We always win" raimundo answered

"But are you happy?" enquired jack

".. Am I happy?" raimundo repeated the question was he happy? No he wasn't he had loving friends yet he wasn't happy, he had a caring teacher and a lovable dragon by his side yet he wasn't happy, he was a leader but it didn't change his feelings, he just felt lonely, which made him angry, which made him wonder why he was feeling all these emotions, he wasn't a god damn girl why did it seem like he was PMSing

"Excuse me PMSing?" jack laughed

"Oh!" raimundo blushed he had voiced his thoughts unaware, jack kept laughing clutching his stomach

"Hey!" raimundo didn't know whether he should be angry with jack or pleased, when jack fell to the floor still laughing showering them both with leaves, raimundo decided to be pleased with him laughing by his side in the yellowing leaves

"So you're not happy" jack stated as he sat up not looking at raimundo

"Listen" raimundo also sat up "its not like they treat me badly or something it's just me" he tried to defend his friends

"Maybe there's something missing in your life" suggested jack still not looking at raimundo

"Missing? What could possibly be missing from my life dude?" rai asked curious to hear jacks answer

"I dunno, friends? Family? Freedom?" jack guessed at random

Friends? Raimundo had three best friends, family? He had eight brothers and sisters, freedom? Was limited

"Nah I got all that" raimundo lied

"You sure, looks can be deceiving, I mean you don't really look like you should be on the xiaolin side but here you are, the leader" jack turned looking raimundo in the eyes, a small smile on his lips

"What do you mean?" raimundo asked already knowing the answer

"You look like you _belong_ in the heylin side" jack said putting emphasis on belong

"w-well I should go" raimundo said not wanting to talk about the current subject any longer, at this jack looked slightly disappointed, but he still smiled at raimundo

"If you ever need to talk…" jack shrugged and went slightly red, raimundo reached his hand and gave jacks a reassuring squeeze

"I will" rai smiled sincerely, then walked out of the clearing, when he was gone jack felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder, he didn't need to turn to know that ying yang had landed on his shoulder

"Very good jack" Hannibal laughed "you did better than expected"

"No I didn't" jack sighed and looked at his hand, at least he hoped he didn't

"It's only a matter of time" chuckled the horrid bean (whom the author always makes laugh at these situations like she does, just call her Mrs. Hannibal bean)

Mrs. Hannibal beans notes: yes we are happily married and expecting future sprouts, as for the chapter title it's meant in regards to poor jack, he's in deep shit right know, and I'm sorry if raimundo seems out of character, and please review for I'm a starving artist and I need motivation to get along

**Chapter three: (dare I say it the plot thickens)**

Raimundo sat on a large pile of boulders the same ones that he and his team had practiced deception on, even though kimiko had won raimundo had been the first to jump into the challenge, he had liked the sound of it from the very beginning, did that prove that he was evil? It can't have, what about when he had returned wuya to her evil form? His mind was clouded by rage, then why was he feeling so confused?

"No don't think about it!" he told himself aloud

"what do I think about now?" he asked himself, and an image of jack popped into his mind, raimundo smiled remembering how jack had laughed with him, and how he had still wanted to talk to raimundo like… a friend, raimundo looked down at the hand that had squeezed jacks fondly, raimundo couldn't see it but his own face had grown bright red.

Half an hour later raimundo walked back to the temple to join up with his friends, who were huddled in the corner talking in low voices

"Hey watcha guys doing?" raimundo asked them

They all turned to look at him with surprise, kimiko bit her lower lip nervously

"We were just talking about you rai!" she burst out

"o- kaaay?" rai responded the best he could, clay put a hand on kimikos shoulder then said

"Don't take it the wrong way partner; we were just worried about 'tcha"

"Yes we are" omi added "you have looked very aquamarine lately"

"You mean blue" rai corrected him with a laugh

"You're not mad are you?" kimiko asked timidly

"No I'm pretty sane" joked rai

" rai for real! What's wrong?" kimiko protested

"Look there is nothing wrong!" rai said, but they seemed unconvinced

"rai buddy if there's something wrong, you can tell us" clay said

"Yes because _I_ can help you" interjected omi, as if it was the most tempting offer

"ugh… listen guys I'm fine" raimundo assured them thinking back on what jack said

"_You look like you __**belong **__in the heylin side" _

"But surely you would want to talk to _me_ abou.." started omi

"You know what I think I'm gonna go hit the hay" yawned rai heading towards his room

"Sweet dreams partner" clay sighed

Raimundo head towards his room intending to do anything but sleep

Jack sat in his pyjamas on the bed, in his hands he held a mobile phone, should he call raimundo and tell him what Hannibal intended for him, but why should he? Raimundo was his enemy and jack certainly didn't want to die…

"What should I do?" jack buried his face in his pillow

"That's what I came to ask you" said a familiar voice with a heavy Brazilian accent, jack turned to see raimundo leaning against the door an ironic smile on his lips, jack sat up abruptly dropping his phone with shock

"wha? Huh? What are you doing here' jack demanded turning to glance out of the window nervously; you never knew when Hannibal was lurking about

"I wanted you to help me" raimundo said taking a seat on the bed beside jack

"Why do you want me to help you?" jack asked bewilderedly

"Because you're not really an ally so I don't have to worry about you losing trust in me, you already don't trust me"

"Oh that's nice" said jack sarcastically

"So will you help me?" rai asked with a smile

"Uh why not" jack shrugged

"I think I'm becoming evil" raimundo said unblinkingly

"uhhh!!??" jack didn't expect that he kept glancing at the window was Hannibal out there or not? He didn't wanna die, but for some crazy reason he didn't want to mislead raimundo either

"Why do you keep looking at the window?" raimundo asked, he got up and shut the curtains

"Uh no reason" jack squeaked

"Good, now can you help me?" raimundo frowned

"Uh, I don't think your becoming evil…" jack said in what was barely above a whisper

"You think so?!" raimundo asked excitedly

"wha! You heard that!?" jack squealed in surprise

"Duh, dragon of wind..." grinned rai

"Huh?" jack asked confused

"… Basically I can pick up conversations through the wind" raimundo explained patiently

"Wow! That's cool! … and maybe sorta creepy"

"Ahahaha yeah I guess it is creepy" raimundo laughed

"As for the whole evil stuff, I just think something's missing from your life" jack said returning to the original subject

"..Freedom?" raimundo suggested worry visible in his eyes

"Nah, everyone's freedom is limited" jack answered honestly

"Oh, phew" raimundo sighed with relief "then what do you think it is?'

"probably a love life or something?" jack suggested with a blush

".. Yeah!" raimundo grinned looking excited "that's it!"

"Now go out and find yourself a girlfriend" jack sighed

"Huh!"

"…?'

"What happened to your ear?!" raimundo questioned jack suddenly, looking at a gaping hole that was to large to be a piercing

"Uh! Nothing nothing!" jack yelped

"it doesn't look like nothing to me" raimundo said sharply placing his hands on jacks shoulders, jack shuddered out of instinct a tone like that was usually followed by a brutal beating, raimundo frowned as he felt jack tense up under his touch, it was perfectly understandable they were enemies and raimundo usually smacked jack around a lot, but he didn't want it to be like that..

"I wont hurt you jack" raimundo whispered softly trying not to intimidate jack

"Promise?" jack squealed fear and hope mixed into his voice

"Yup! Now do you have any disinfectant, that wound looks infected"

"..If I had some I would have used it earlier" jack said with a shudder remembering Hannibal "I'm all out"

"Hmm do you have any alcohol?" raimundo asked

"Of course, finely exported from various exotic countries ranging from Paris to Japan" jack replied tonelessly as if he had been this question a million times "why?"

".. Can you show me?" raimundo asked ignoring jacks question

"Sure I guess" jack answered as he led raimundo to the cellar "but why?"

He got no answer, after a while they reached the cellar where the wine was kept, raimundo whistled admiringly

"That is a lot of booze!" he reached towards the nearest bottle "may I?"

"It's not even mine, it's my dads sacred collection" jack answered

"Uh?.. Should I put it back?"

"Nah, the old fart wont miss it" jack stuck out his tongue teasingly, raimundo grinned at him, then popped the cork, after savoring it he poured some on a napkin

"What's that for?" jack asked

"For you..." rai answered, dabbing jacks ear, jack let out a sharp gasp "... I know it stings, but it's a good disinfectant"

"You know what's ironic" jack said after a while "you're the reason I'm all out of disinfectant"

"Should I bow?" raimundo said in a bitter tone

"Do you regret it?" jack questioned wondering why raimundo sounded so bitter

".. Yes and no" raimundo answered

"How's that?" jack questioned further

"well no because we needed to do that to win the sheng gong wu y'know, but yes because we hurt you a lot and I don't wanna hurt you anymore" raimundo explained

"Oh!" jack giggled

"Hey what's so funny here? I'm being dramatic"

"It's just, it makes me happy to hear you say that" jack answered with a blush "the last part I mean"

Raimundo felt a blush rising on his own cheeks, it confused him how his face works at times this was not a blush moment! Why were his face and his rapidly beating heart contradicting him!? In front of him jack eyes welled up

"uh! Waah" jack started crying tears ran down his face, and sobs came out in small hiccups

"What!? Why are you crying?! Was it me?! Did I hurt you?!" raimundo panicked

" hic … no!.. I'm crying because I'm such a sob …jerk" jack cried

"What you just noticed?" raimundo tried to joke, but his attempts to make jack feel better were futile, jacks crying increased

"I hate myself" jack howled his body now wracking with sobs

'no, don't say that" raimundo said wrapping his arms around jack, who tensed up but kept on sobbing, raimundo leaned from side to side moving jack in swaying sensation

"I was supposed to turn you evil!" jack sobbed "but I didn't, I don't even know why!? I'm so stupid! Now chase and Hannibal are going to kill me"

"is that how you knew what I was thinking this morning? Hannibal set you up to this!? Why?!"

"I dunno" jack sobbed "he said you were vulnerable and that you wouldn't suspect me much, because I'm an idiot and you like me too much or something"

"So why are you telling me this?" raimundo asked "aren't they going to kill you?!"

"Maybe I like _you_ too much!" jack sobbed "ever think of that?" he continued sarcastically through sobs

"No I never thought of that" raimundo smiled

"Idiot leader" jack continued sobbing but relaxed a bit wrapping his arms around raimundo's neck

"Don't worry about Hannibal, I'll protect you" raimundo continued feeling jacks body relax against his

"Oh my hero!" jack laughed in between sobs

"Let's go back to your room come on" raimundo said "I'm sure you'll feel better there"

"So the clowns can get me" jack mumbled

"Are you going to move from this spot or should I carry you?" raimundo laughed

"Whaaat!? No!" jack squeaked loudly, face as red as his eyes

Raimundo grinned evilly, then scooped jack up bridal style, who squealed incoherent things in protest

"The jack-bots are gonna make fun of me!" jack whined

"They sure are princess" raimundo grinned

"Aw come on let me go!" jack whined some more

"You sure you want me to let you go?" raimundo grinned threatening to drop jack, who squealed in protest

"That was mean!" jack complained

"I'm still carrying you aren't I"

"Still!" jack continued to gripe "I nearly had a fucking heart attack!"

laughing raimundo reached jacks room where he plopped jack down on his bed, jack looked up at raimundo a lustful smile appearing on his lips, he reached out and grabbed raimundo from his shirt dragging him down so that they were eye to eye, he started to wrap his hands around raimundo's neck pulling him into a somewhat steamy kiss, when they parted raimundo looked shocked

"You should go back to your stupid temple" jack breathed after a while, raimundo hesitated a hungry look in his eye, but he still pulled the golden tiger claw out of his pocket

"n-next time I'll be kissing you" he called back over his shoulder before jumping into the rip between the time-space continuum

From his bed jack smiled, who cared if two of the most powerful evil monks had threatened to kill him, right now thoughts of raimundo were the only thing in his mind, jack thanked whichever god of luck that was smiling down on him this very moment

Authors note: a longer chapter for a change huh! I know raimundo seemed too trusting and not really bothered by jacks plan of betrayal but what could he do leave jack crying there! And maaaybe jack was a little forward but let's say a strong force (me and lust two of the seven deadly sins) gave him a push in the right direction, as for goddesses of luck I don't believe in that stuff, but I just put them there for dramatic values, and please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter four: (the battle & the kiss)**

Raimundo sat watching the sun rise, he hadn't slept all night, "n-next time I'll be kissing you", real smooth he thought maybe next time I'll try to keep the stutter out of my voice, wait will there be a next time? I mean this was jack he's talking about, I mean out of all the guys to choose to be gay with... jack, but it doesn't sound so wrong the more he thought about it the more he liked it, especially if there'll be more moments like last night, not the learning that jack planned to mislead him part, no the _other _part, he had really liked that

"but what about chase and Hannibal?" he asked himself aloud, jack had said that Hannibal bean had threatened jack, at least that's what raimundo could make out thro jacks sobs, but he found it hard to concentrate when his thoughts kept going back to the kiss, he didn't know jack had it in him, next time I'll show him what _I _can do, he thought to himself pleasurably

"Well, young monk you are up quite early" came master fungs voice from behind him

"Uh well yeah" raimundo found himself blushing

"I trust you have solved the problem that was bothering you the other day young warrior" master fung smiled

"That's totally behind me" raimundo grinned, love life? No problem

"I am glad to hear that… now shall we spar?" master fung didn't wait for an answer, he came flying at raimundo, aiming a kick, raimundo focused causing a gust of wind to grab master fungs leg and send him flying

"Ha ha too slow old man " raimundo laughed

"oh whom may I ask is too slow?" master fung asked, a close punch grazed raimundo's cheek, a trickle of blood oozed down meeting his chin , raimundo grinned "definitely not you" then aimed a typhoon boom at master fung

"Very good young shoku warrior, you ruined my sleeve" master fung said appearing suddenly behind raimundo, who did a flip landing behind master fung

"Come on I was just warming up!" raimundo said wiping the blood off his cheek " I'm gonna make you regret holding back"

Master Fung smiled raimundo had noticed "we shall see young dragon in training"

Omi yawned he had slept in this morning, which was surprising since master fung or dojo usually woke them up, where were they? Where were his teammates? I know raimundo must have failed his duty and got captured by the enemy and the others had rushed blindly too save him! Oh how foolish, omi shook his head sadly, why couldn't his friends be more like him, he walked outside, chest puffed with pride, when a sudden gale threw him full force in the face, normally omi would have been thrown meters back but somebody had grabbed his robe, omi looked up to see clay, who was using his other arm to prevent his hat from flying, kimiko seemed to be holding on to clay so that she too would not fly off, yet she looked far from troubled, an expression of pure pleasure written on her face

"you don't wanna miss this omi, raimundo and master fung are fighting all out" she screamed to be heard over the winds, omi looked to the clearing ahead on him a miniature tornado stood and facing it was master fung, eyes gleaming with the thrill of a good fight

"You are very smart raimundo, yes creating a tornado would force me not to hold back anymore I am impressed" he said a small smile on his lips "yet it would be a simple task to attack you from above"

"you never give up do ya master fung" raimundo said " but I'm not backing down, not after I've gone this far" multiple arms of wind stretched out from the tornado and lashed out at master fung, master fung narrowed his eyes then jumped on the hands as if they were nothing more than stairs that had simply allowed him an easier way to get to raimundo, jumping on a another hand master fung was taken by surprise as raimundo was standing on the palm of wind, with amazing speed raimundo had is hand on master fungs neck

"Check mate" he grinned

"well done young one I admit defeat" master fung said applauding raimundo's efforts, soon the winds dissipated and raimundo and master fung were left standing alone in the clearing, omi, clay and kimiko ran towards them

"Now I want that in writing" raimundo was saying

"What do you want in writing" master fung asked

"you know the _" well done young one I admit defeat"_ thing" raimundo waved his hands about as if they would shock back master fungs memory

"I do not know what you are taking about" the old man smiled mischievously

"Don't mess with me fongster" raimundo warned

"Why that fight was even more amazing than the bull fights in mating season" clay interrupted

"Yeah rai you were so cool" kimiko exclaimed

"Even I omi, must admit that that battle was amazing"

But raimundo had stopped listening; after all he was no longer conscious in fact he had already slipped away to dreams filled with jack wearing only a pink frilly apron, crying because chase young and Hannibal bean had told him that his cookies taste bad, raimundo's mission, comfort jack!

Omi and the others looked down at raimundo with shock

"What the hell just happened master fung?" kimiko asked somewhat shrilly

"I believe he may have exhausted himself" master fungs answered calmly "as we have been fighting nonstop for about three hours now"

"ignore them, your cookies are amazing " raimundo purred in his sleep, kimiko choked back on a laugh, master fung looked down at raimundo an amused look on his face, clay scooped raimundo up

"Well I'll just take him back to his room" when clay had gone "whose cookies are amazing?" omi questioned curiously, and kimiko had burst out laughing

Raimundo blinked, somebody had just kissed him on the forehead waking him up gently, his green eyes opened to meet crimson ones

"jack?" raimundo asked in a whisper wondering if this was another dream, jack nodded then got up and beckoned raimundo to follow, jack led raimundo outside, it was night time the stars twinkled down on them, jack turned to face raimundo, then punched him in the shoulder, raimundo blinked, the blow didn't hurt, jack wasn't all that strong

"Where were you?!" jack asked shrilly "I called you like a hundred times and you didn't answer, do you know how worried I was?!"

"Worried?" raimundo blinked once more

"I thought chase and Hannibal got to you! When they called me I was freaked out!!" jack continued not really making much sense

"Hold on" said raimundo, he pulled jack into a hug "can you try to make more sense?"

"well.." jack started hugging raimundo back " … this morning when I woke up I tried calling you but you didn't answer, then when I was about to try again, chase called me and told me to come over, and he sounded really happy so I was afraid they got you, so when I went over there, he was all like_ " I am delighted to have the pleasure of killing you, jack Spicer" _I thought I was dead! I thought they found out about yesterday! But noo he was just mocking me cause he's so sure I'm gonna fail!"

"Whoa easy there chase said he was gonna kill you?!" raimundo asked, a moment ago he was so sure that Hannibal was bluffing

"He told me was gonna pierce my right lung!" jack whined hugging raimundo tighter

"no way!" raimundo exclaimed, jack said nothing he let go of raimundo and started taking off his jacket, raimundo watched curiously wondering if this was gonna go like his dream, jack stripped off the red sleeveless Frankenstein shirt revealing a fresh scratch on his chest, it was still bleeding

"Now do you believe me!?"

"Oh jack…" raimundo cupped jacks face "I'm sorry, does it still hurt?"

"Yes it does!" jack stated angrily "but maaaybe a little something can distract me from the pain"

Getting the message raimundo pressed his lips against jacks starting the kiss, inside the temple omi had awoken to go get some water, he passed by the kissing couple unblinkingly and headed for the kitchen paying them no mind, he walked back passing the couple again this time he was holding a glass of water, they had their arms wrapped around each other now, and raimundo seemed to be deepening the kiss, but omi still paid them no mind as he went back to his room thinking

"What a crazy dream this is"

Authors' notes: I hope you liked that! I know what your all thinking, how did jack get raimundo's number? Jack has all their numbers he believes that saying to destroy the enemy one must become the enemy, this starts another question, why wasn't raimundo freaked out that jack new his number? Well he already knows jacks a weirdo so he anticipated it, and you have to admit jack is weird but heck we love him anyway.

P.S please review their the only things that keep me going, that and poki


End file.
